True or False
by Fan-Fiction-Maniac 1998
Summary: "You love me, true or false?" I heard him say. I walked out and slammed the door loudly behind me before leaning against it.


This is dedicated to me by my best friend in the whole wide world for my birthday, Nejiten1210 :D

* * *

I let him drag me into a nearby closet that's apparently empty. I'm very confused, baffled, puzzled, disoriented, but I followed his graceful steps obediently. He closed the door to keep the privacy between us, locking us in the eerie silence of the darkness. Our breathes slowly returned to its slow beating pace as it was moments ago. Even in this total darkness, I refused to look at him. Into his eyes. His emerald green orbs I used to admire and now hate.

"Ai…" he called my name. I wanted to hold him in my embrace, to call him, to serenade him, but I beat my stupid senses from doing so. "What?!" I snapped instead, trying to show him I'm very much annoyed with his immature antics. He's the new Dorm President of the Moon Dorm, for goodness sake! It's his job to frown upon rule breakers, to remind them of the rules and tell them off. He's not supposed to be standing in a supply closet with a girl.

His hand groped around in the dark before landing on mine and grabbing it. "You can be honest with me here." He said, his tone going painfully soft. "What's there to be honest about?!" I hissed at him, prying his hands away from mine. But he has a very strong grip iron grip for someone who looks so damn innocent and gentlemanly. "I won't let go until you tell me the truth." He told me. I glared at what I figured out was his face in the dark. "What do you want?" I asked, continuing to struggle.

"Just answer my questions." He replied and proceeded to the first one before I could let his sentence digest into my brain.

"You're a vampire hunter, true or false?" he asked.

"True." I answered.

"Kiryuu Zero is your mentor, true-"

"True."

He took a sharp intake of breath.

"Your mission is to kill-"

"True." I said.

Silence hung in the air.

"_Us_?" he continued slowly.

"True." I answered without hesitation.

He was quiet. I felt his grip loosening. I quickly released my hands from its bonds. "You don't have to do this you know, Ai." He said as I massaged my painful wrists. "You don't need to interfere in my business." I told him, heading to the door. "You're leaving me?" he asked. "True." I said. "Forever?" he added. I fiddled with the door knob. "True." I opened the closet doors and shielded my eyes from the dazzling light that shone on my face.

" You love me, true or false?" I heard him say. I walked out and slammed the door loudly behind me before leaning against it. I slid down against it, hugging my knees to my chest and heaved an audible sigh. "Damn you." I muttered, not caring if he can hear it or not.

" You're late." Someone said. I turned to my right to see a boy with silver hair clad in our say class uniform, arms crossed and leaning against the corridor. "Sorry, Zero-kun." I addressed him, standing up and dusting imaginary dust off my black skirt. He grunted and turned away for a moment, just enough for me to regain my composure. I started walking towards him, ignoring the closet with a vampire in it behind me.

Two steps. Thump. Thump.

I'm Hinago Ai, _a Vampire Hunter._

Followed by two more steps. Thump. Thump.

I'm born to be one. I'm trained to be one.

I clenched my fists. Thump. Thump. Thump.

I hunt vampires. It's my job to take them down.

I took a deep breath. Thump. Thump. Thump.

We're supposed to hate them. They are the cause of our problems.

We are much better without them. No more level Es.

We were taught to despise them. The adverse them. To oppose them.

I bit my bottom lip. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Even when they saved you from a level E you know you could take it down yourself single-handedly.

I blinked my eyes furiously as tears threatened to fall. Thump. Thump.

I've heard about the Vampire Princess Kuran Yuki who used to be a Guardian, just like Zero and I.

That's till she drank her vampire brother's blood and became one herself.

Zero still won't forgive her.

I stopped in my tracks and looked back at the supply closet. "You love me, true or false?" his voice echoed in my head. True, but I'm sorry, Ichijou Takuma, this can't work out between the both of us. You're a vampire. I'm a Vampire Hunter. It-It's just wrong.

I quickly turned back and went to catch up with my retreating partner.

* * *

_That's the end ;) By the way... Please give her story some review. she would really appreciate it :)_


End file.
